The compound 5-methoxy-2-[[(4-methoxy-3,5-dimethyl-2-pyridinyl)methyl]sulfinyl]-1H-benz imidazole, having the generic name omeprazole, as well as therapeutically acceptable salts thereof, are described in EP 5129. The single crystal X-ray data and the derived molecular structure of the so far only known crystal form of omeprazole is described by Ohishi et al., Acta Cryst. (1989), C45, 1921-1923. This published crystal form of omeprazole is hereinafter referred to as omeprazole form B.
Omeprazole is a proton pump inhibitor, i.e. effective in inhibiting gastric acid secretion, and is useful as an antiulcer agent. In a more general sense, omeprazole may be used for treatment of gastric-acid related diseases in mammals and especially in man.